Try to let Go
by AngelKitty501
Summary: A short story telling of snip its of Gilbert's life with Ivan. After a separation of numerous years, Gilbert comes back to Russia. Short story with a little fluff.


_**Happy Birthday Russia! Or at least that's what my Hetalia Volume 1 says at least. Argh! This totally came out of no where and my power went out while I was writing this and yeah. But the snow that fell made up for it. Hope you enjoy this! **_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing. Everything belongs to its original owner.**_

* * *

I gazed out the fogged window out into the cold world. It's been seven months since I've come to live with Ivan in Russia. Though it hasn't been hell, it's hard to get up in the morning with Ivan nearly squeezing me half to death. I hate to admit it but I'd rather live here than with West. I do miss him but fate has her ways, I guess.

"_Privet_ Gilbert," Russia greeted me, sitting down next to me on the window seat.

"_Hallo_ Ivan," I said, shifting farther away from the Russian.

"You seem in a bad mood, _drugu,_" Ivan sneered.

I ignored him but knew then it was a bad idea to do such. Ivan grabbed my chin and tilted it up painfully. I met his gaze but tore mine away in embarrassment. "Answer me _Liebe_," Ivan cooed to me, pecking my nose playfully.

"Of course I'm in a bad mood, you idiot," I snapped, tearing my chin away and scooting even farther away.

Ivan giggled and kissed my head. "I have a meeting tomorrow so I will be leaving you here with Latvia. Be grateful, _drugu,_" Ivan said as he rose and stretched. His dress shirt hung just a little too well to his frame and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Do you mind if Roderich comes over tomorrow? He called yesterday while you were away with Lithuania. I didn't answer the phone, Estonia did. I was wary of asking you but, I guess that faded just a few minutes ago," I asked.

Ivan looked back at me, his eyes narrowed slightly. He lowered his head, hair covering his eyes. "I'm not usually permitted to allow visitors for you. I'll try and push the limits but there is no guarantee for you Gilbert. I suppose you miss him, hmm?" Ivan said.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _'I have restrictions to what I'm allowed to do?'_ "I guess. Even if you couldn't, can you try to sneak him over?"

Ivan laughed. "Hmm maybe _drugu_," He said. "I'll see what I can do just hold tight. No promises to this though, remember that."

And that was the first time; I felt my love for Ivan bud in my chest.

**_~•~_**

It's been many years than I can count. Too many years have passed since I came to live with Ivan. I'm again watching the snow cover the ground. It's so white. Maybe if I lay down in it and wore all white, Ivan would never be able to find me ever again.

"Gilbert, how have you been?" Ukraine asked me.

"I've been fine Katyusha. What about you and the outside world?" I asked, eyes still strained on the snow.

"I've been fine as well, thank you. The world's gotten harsher with each passing day. America's gotten stronger; well that's what Feliks has told me. He's gotten very friendly with Alfred it seems and Vanya is getting very upset about that," Ukraine blurted out.

I chuckled at the girl. "Well, America is rising to power, Ivan's angry at it and trying to kill that idiotic American. All's right in the world I guess. Damn that is so awesome," I mumbled to her.

She giggled at me, "Hmm, I guess you could be right Gilb-"

"-But," I interrupted her, my eyes had gone dark and they shined with mirth. "Alfred will fall eventually. Whether it is with the up rise of a new nation, or the fact that his land will separate from him and become nations themselves, that stupid American will fall and so will the rest of the world. Just like all the rest of us great nations. Spain, France, England, Portugal, I, we all fell."

Katyusha stared at me. She knew I was right. She knew it. Ivan entered and saw us sitting there, staring at each other, both us knowing I was correct in my thought of the situation. Ivan cleared his throat.

"I heard what you said Gilbert. And as right as you are, I do not entirely agree with it," Ivan said grabbing a chair from the kitchen table and sitting down in it. "Even you agree with him sister. Truth of it all is that Alfred will fall to my hand," Ivan said, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"He'll fall by your hand Ivan? Hmm, in what way would he fall?" I ask.

"War of course," Ivan muttered. "Sister, please leave us."

Ukraine got up and left, murmuring a small goodbye to Ivan and myself. Ivan got up and walked over to me, planting a small bittersweet kiss on my cheek. I flinched and Ivan drew back with a worried expression. I looked up at him and kissed his forehead, cheeks burning.

"Um, thank you Gilbert. I'll be in North Korea for awhile. I have some business to take care of there. I'll see you soon," Ivan called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

My feelings for the tall Russian blossomed at a simple kiss to the cheek. I knew it was far from over in my mind, I could feel it.

**_~•~_**

I ran over to West and threw my arms around him. Ah, how the mighty have fallen. Or in my case, how the mighty have regained power. Ludwig returns the hug to me and Feliciano, feeling left out I guess joined in. Ivan stood far away, a sad smile on his child like face, though he tried his best to hide it.

I broke the hug and looked back over at Ivan, he was walking away quickly, head down, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. It wasn't cold but I knew he was clutching something that would be his only memory of me. I ran back over to him over the rubble, ignoring West's calls for me to come back.

"Ivan!" I yelled, grabbing onto the back of his coat. He turned around and enveloped me in a hug, hot tears hit my neck.

"Don't leave me," He whispered. "Please don't leave me like the others."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Ivan…" I trailed off. He looked at me and I pecked his lips quickly. _"__YA lyublyu tebya,"_ I whispered and let go of him, tearing myself away and running back to West.

My feelings for Ivan had developed into a flower as I watched him walk away. He turned to look back only once. His eyes telling me that he loved me as well.

**_~•~_**

**_Present Day 2010 December 30_**

Ivan looked down at the iron cross in his hand. He had been given a call early in the morning by an old friend, whom he considered to be dead to him. The Russian usually ignored the fact that Gilbert was still alive. It brought back bad memories he did not like to have.

A knock at the door alerted him that his guest was here. He sprang to the door and opened it without any thought to the fact that it may just be a total strange. But there stood the foul-mouthed, self- proclaimed most awesome man in the world, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He stood there with a smug smirk, his scarlet eyes filled with the cockiness he hadn't seen in so long. His hair had been cut to its original style and it was just slightly longer.

"Well, are you going to invite the awesome me in?" He asked, waggling his silver eyebrows.

Ivan broke out into an uncontrolled laughter. "O-of cour-course!" He choked out through his laughter.

Gilbert walked in, setting down his backpack just next to the door as he shut it with his foot. "Hmm, I can see you haven't done anything to the place. Shouldn't have expected you too," Gilbert muttered.

Ivan straightened out from his hunched position from laughing. "It's good to see you again Gilbert, and on my birthday none the less," Ivan said.

"Today's your birthday? Huh wouldn't have guessed it. But just be glad I decided to grace you with my awesome presence," Gilbert said, smirking with mirth.

Ivan chuckled again and pulled the Prussian into a hug. Gilbert immediately hugged back. "I've missed you," The Russian whispered, his breath tickling the Prussian's neck. Gilbert pulled back and gave Ivan's lips a peck.

"You don't know how many times I've begged West to let me come here. He just said no every time. He can be so unawesome at times," Gilbert said.

Ivan just stared at the Prussian. Ivan leaned back down and kissed Gilbert. It was a slow sweet kiss that was long overdue to both. Their tongues played slowly with one another's, neither wanting the moment to end. Gilbert broke the kiss, panting.

"I love you Ivan."

"I love you too Gilbert."

* * *

_**Well. Yeah. The. Freaking. End. **_

_**Translation**_

_**Privet - Hello - Russian**_

_**Hallo - Hello - German**_

_**drugu - friend - Russian**_

_**Liebe - love - German**_

_****__YA lyublyu tebya - I love you - Russian_

_****__Damn it I hated writing this story. I practically left this to play around in the snow. I'm such a kid. Hope you enjoyed this short little fluff story. Please review this! There really nice!_


End file.
